There is a myriad of self-help guides available. Typically, these known self-help guides merely explain how a person perceives his own behavior. Most of these self-help guides use a language based system, which can produce erroneous results for identifying and analyzing the reader's own personality.
In instances where self-help guides provide personality analyzers the user is aware that his or her choices will influence the ultimate results that indicate their type of personality. Consequently, current self-help guides force users to make choices of which he or she may be unsure because he or she realizes that his choices may change or are different during different times or moods.
Accordingly, there is a need for a validated and consistent system and method for determining and understanding human behavior. The reliability of such a system and method must accurately measure a user's choices under the system and permit the user to select his or her choices in a confident manner.